Un-titled
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: After two long years Shinichi Kudo has finally been turned back to normal but how exactly will Kaito Kuroba react when he sees that the stress of his heists is also starting to pile up with the stress of her private life? Eventual Fem Shinichi & Kaito. Any help in coming up with a title would be great. *Discontinued: See author's note in the end of chapter 2 for information*
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with my first ever attempt at a non Sly Cooper story. So before I start I'm going to say this, this probably won't have characters that were actually in the show by the time Conan actually got people that were helping him take down the Black Organisation but my explanation for that is that when I came up with this I was only at episode 161 of the anime so I wasn't that up to date. This is just my choice but even though I'm using the Japanese names for the characters I won't actually be using any other Japanese terms or honorifics, I just feel that'll make things easier.**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The sound of the alarm clock brought Kona out of her dream about meeting Sir Arthur Conan Doyle rather abruptly as she sat up from her fouton and stretched as always. Kona liked mornings like these. It was one of the few times where she was actually able to sleep through the entire night and didn't end up getting woken up by Kogoro's snoring or any other noises he made during the night.

Getting up from the fouton Kona put her glasses on and tied her long brown hair back into her usual pony tail to keep it out of the way of her face. Once she was sure she was ready she made her way to the living room and came across the familiar sight of Ran scolding an obviously hung over Kogoro for deciding to stay out drinking all night. When Ran took note of the chibi detective kneeling down at the table she decided to give her dad a break for the time being.

"Good morning, Kona. Did you sleep alrigh last night?" Ran asked the girl that she'd come to see as a little sister over the last two years with the caring nature that she was known for.

"Yeah, Ran." Kona replied with no attempt to cover up her yawns. This was prety much all that happened in the morinings now and after the Black organisation had been taken down life ended up becoming rather mundane. In fact the only way that Kona was actually able to get any mental stimulation now was when she was able to tag along for one of Kogoro's investigations or when she was attending a Kaito Kid heist. Hell, even those were starting to get boring after failing to catch Kid so many times.

Without even realising it Kona leaned her chin on one hand and let out an audible sigh that ended up getting Ran and Kogoro's attention.

"Hey, brat. Why are you acting so down all of a sudden?" Kogoro asked with a small slur in his voice and when Kona realised she was letting her little kid facade slip she instantly straightened back up and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing, Uncle. I just remembered that Doctor Agasa's going camping with my friends so I've got no one to hang out with today." Kona tried to get Kogoro off her back and included a small forced laugh for good measure. It was a bit of a bluff since her friends were away with Agasa for the day while Ai was home but it seemed to do the trick. With one last suspicious glance Kogoro went back to his newspaper while Ran handed Kona her breakfast and the moring continued prety much as usual.

*That afternoon*

By 2 o clock in the afternoon Ran and Kona were the only ones left at the agency after Kogoro had left to meet Inspector Megure about one of their investigations. Ran was doing some quick clearing up to kill time and Kona was sat on the couch with A Study in Scarlet in her lap. Just as Ran finished her clearing the quiet atmosphere was broken by the sound of the agency door opening and in walked a person that Kona often dreaded seeing at times, Sonoko who to be perfectly honest, neither of them had actually been expecting them to show up today.

"Hey, Ran! Are you ready for our shopping trip today?" Sonoko asked her friend while Ran was at a loss for words as to what to say.

"Shopping trip? What are you talking about?" Ran questioned until she suddenly remembered the plans that they'd made for that day. "That was today? Oh man I completely forgot. I haven't got anyone that can look after Kona for today." The minute Ran said that Kona immediately stiffened and what those facts would mean. Ran was often like a more extreme version of an overprotective big sister in that she was against the idea of leaving Kona home alone for too long. That combined with the fact that she was spending the day with Sonoko would mean-

"You didn't? Well I guess it wouldn't matter if she came along with us for the day now would it? Besides, last time we went I saw so many cute dresses that would look great on her." Sonoko offered while unknown to either of them Kona had quickly jumped off the couch and was quickly easing her way towards the door. The best way that Kona could explain her thoughts was that Sonoko and shopping to her was and always would be a bad combination.

Ever since she'd been shrunk by the poison to begin with she'd made it clear that she was still the tomboy that she'd always been and where as Ran didn't really object to that fact all that often Sonoko seemed rather determined to challenge it. She did this in any way she knew how such as trying with all her might to get the girl involved in as many feminine activities as possible which ranged from going to see boring chick flicks to visiting salons and getting her into as much make up as possible.

As Kona got within a few feet of the door her hopes of freedom were quickly dashed.

"Well, Kona, it looks like you're coming with us for the day." Ran confirmed Kona's fears and Kona was about to rebel in any way possible until her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Taking the phone out Kona checked the caller ID and was almost relieved to see that it was Haibara calling her. Not wasting a moment the shrunken teenager flipped the phone open and placed it against her ear.

"Hello? This is Kona Edogawa."

"Kudo, it's me. I've got something I need to tell you so come over to Doctor Agasa's house right away." Ai explained over the phone like it was simple but that fact was great for Kona. Happy that Lady Luck had finally decided to cut her some slack Kona looked back up at Ran and ran to grab her skate board.

"Sorry, Ran. Haibara just called me over to talk about a project we have due at school." Without anymore of an explanation Kona yanked the door open and left so quickly that the last the two saw of her before she was gone was her cow lick following behind her before the door closed leaving Ran to see Sonoko sigh at her attempts failing.

"That girl takes way too much after Shinichi doesn't she?" Sonoko thought to herself remembering how much the child tried to resist when they'd gone shopping for outfits for one of the Suzuki family's parties.

Arriving outside Agasa's house within a few minutes Kona brought her skateboard to a stop and made her way inside. As expected when she walked in she found Ai sat in front of a computer displaying chemical formulas. When Ai noticed the teenage detective walk into the room she turned around with a smile that showed she had some good news for her friend.

"So you finally made it. Now the reason I called you here is-" Ai didn't get much of a chance to complete her sentence as the minute she turned around out of nowhere Kona uncharacteristically wrapped her arms around her neck without any warning.

"Haibara, you don't know the fate that you just saved me from." Kona told her fellow shrunken teen who akwardly took the other girl's hands off of her. "Anyway, what did you call me here over?" Kona brought the topic up and when she was asked Haibara turned her chair back around to the computer and then turned back to her with a blue and white pill in her hand.

"Kudo, it's finally done. The antidote's complete."

**And that's pretty much it for now. Now I know it's not much right now but I'm planning to build on this and I'd appreciate some feed back. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with the second chapter of my Detective Conan story and I want to start off by saying that for just one chapter this has been receieved a hell of a lot better than I thought it would be. Thanks for the support guys it means a lot and I hope you enjoy this :)**

When Kona heard Ai utter those words it would have been a complete lie to say that she wasn't shocked in the slightest. In fact she was pretty sure that her breath had actually hitched for a brief second. Looking back up it wasn't hard for her to notice the amused smirk on the shrunken scientist's face.

"You're actually handling this news a lot better than I thought you would. To be perfectly honest I was actually expecting you to pass out or something." Ai joked around as she casually continued working on her computer to give her companion some time to let the situation sink in. This small moment didn't last long however as when Ai turned her chair around she heard Kona's voice sounding almost skeptical.

"Haibara, please tell me that you're not joking about this." Kona's voice clearly showed that she didn't beleieve it completely and in repsonse Ai's expression went back to it's usual serious tone.

"Kudo, would I really be joking about something that obviously means this much to you? I know I act like I don't have feelings a lot of the time but I realise how heartless it would be to kid around." Ai reasoned to the detective who needed just that one reassurance to accept that this was no joke and it was truly happening. It was a few seconds before Kona was given another choice regarding the newly finished antidote.

"Alright, I'll let you make the proper choice now. If you want you can take the antidote now and be back to normal as soon as possible or you can finish any unfinished buisness that you might have as Kona Edogawa."

When Kona was told that sentence it took her just a few seconds to decide that it would be horrible to just have Kona Edogawa leave without a word so it would be best for all of the people she knew to get a proper goodbye before then.

At the moment Kona handed the antidote back to her scientist pal for safe keeping the almost unmistakable sound of the door opening and closing along with the recognisable voices of three light hearted children that the members of the community had come to value, albeit with the trouble they often got in to.

Sure enough a few seconds later Dr Agasa along with the three remaining members of the detective boys entered the living room chatting to each other until they finally noticed the designated leader of their group had shown up.

"Kona! We didn't think we'd see you today." Ayumi was the first to greet Kona as she scampered up to her with full intentions of telling the events of their day so far.

"You two really should have been there." Mitsuhiko snickered as he joined in the conversation. "Genta tried to crawl through a hole in one of the wire fences and ended up getting himself stuck for half an hour."

"Hey! You said you weren't going to tell either of them about that!" Genta screamed at his shorter friend as he began to go red in the face. "Besides, it was that stupid squirrel's fault for giving me those weird looks." Genta mumbled to himself while Kona and Ai just simply rolled their eyes at the way he was acting.

"Kona, I know that Ran didn't let you come along with us for falling asleep in class again but If you want we can go again next week." Dr Agasa offered when he heard the coversation that was going on and Kona decided it would be best to just tell that she was leaving now since she had their attention.

"Actually, Dr. Agasa, the reason I came by today was that, I'm not sure how to tell you guys this." Kona began and rubbed the back of her head while searching for the correct words. "It's just that my mum called this morning and I've found out that her and my dad want me to come home to America with them." Kona stated and before she was able to get another word out she was cut off by the shocked yells of Ayumi.

"What!? You're leaving!? But things won't be the same if you're not here." The statement came from Ayumi as she suddenly wrapped both of her arms around Kona's neck in denial with tears ready to come out.

"Yeah. You're the only reason that all of us became the Detective Boys in the first place. What if we're not able to be as good as we are when you're gone?" Genta got involved and became rather serious which was often a good way of knowing if a situation itself was serious considering how light hearted Genta ususally was.

"Genta, are you even listening to yourself right now?" Kona took on a serious expression of her own as she attempted to reason further with them. "Last time I checked the three of you have managed to do just fine without my help. In fact, last time I checked weren't you three the ones that managed to get us out of those caves when I'd been shot? Also odds are if we hadn't been in there then those murderers would have got off scott free." Kona reminded the three less experienced detectives of that incident that had brought the group of killers to jsutice. Looking back up Kona saw that she must have been doing a pretty effective job at getting her message across as the three were taking a moment to ponder their friend's reasoning.

"Well, I guess you've got a point there." Mitsuhiko concluded as he remembered how that day had still managed to end on a positive note when they'd learned that their friend would be alright.

"Of course I have. You guys clearly needed a lot of help when I first showed up but you've managed to show over the past two years that you're able to accomplish something if you put your mind to it. Even if I'm not here anymore I'm sure you guys can make something of yourselves." Kona reassured the three of them with an uplifiting smile that was her way of making it clear that she was being absolutely serious. When Kona was about to speak again she was cut off by Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko all wrapping her in a hug with her at the centre.

"We'll miss you. Do you think you'll be able to visit from time to time." Ayumi hoped that she would get the answer she was hoping for. In response to that Kona gave another calm smile.

"I'll think about it but I can't make any promises." The little detective responded and that was all the three of them needed to be satisfied and they let go to give her some space.

After that had been cleared up the Detective Boys had abruptly decided that they were going to throw their allowances together to try and get some sort of present for their friend before she had to leave which left Ai and Kona alone once again but this time with Dr Agasa taking it upon himself to call Shinichi's parents to inform them of the antidote.

*2 Hours later*

Once Kona was sure she could head home without having to worry about Sonoko again she made her way into the Mouri detective agency.

"I'm home!" Kona shouted in an attempt to let her presence be known and the minute she did she noticed that Ran had already returned and was currently sorting through everything that they'd bought when she noticed the mini detective walk through the door.

"Hey, Kona. I know you didn't want to come along with us today but-" Ran stopped herself when she noticed that Kona had a rather serious expression on her face. "Kona, is something wrong?" Ran asked in a concerned manner getting her small friend's attention.

"No, Ran, it's just that while I was at Doctor Agasa's house Ai told me she'd gotten a letter and wanted me to give it to you and Uncle."

As she said this Kona reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a letter that her and Haibara had prepared before she left. Giving said paper a look Ran began to read what was written in it with Sonoko peering over her shoulder.

**"Dear Ran and Detective Mouri, first of all I'd like to thank you for looking after Kona for so long for us. I can hardly think of anything that we can do in order to repay you. Anyway, I know we've been gone for a while but my husband and I have both decided that we'd like to bring Kona home now. I'll be showing up at Dr Agasa's home on Saturday to collect her so that you have enough time to get her ready to leave. I apologise if this comes as an inconvenience. Sincerely, Fumiyo Edogawa.**

When Ran finished reading the letter she looked down at the small girl before her with a shocked expression. She had always known for the past two years that Kona would have to leave at one point or another but the fact that she'd become like a little sister to her made that fact hard to accept.

"You're mum and dad want to take you back?" Ran tried to wrap her head around the subject still having trouble doing so.

"Yeah, they've already explained that they want to pick me up a few days from now." Kona shrugged to herself as she looked down at her feet. Before she even had a chance to look back up Ran had already wrapped her up into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground.

"That's great, Kona. You finally get to go back to your parents." Ran clutched the girl tightly to her chest and Kona honestly couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, Kona had been in Shinichi's place for the past two years and now she was leaving just as abruptly as she'd shown up. Her time in her shrunken state had forced her to learn a lesson in humility and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Yeah, It is." Kona replied as she looked up at Ran with a sincere smile of her own. "Ran? Could you tell Uncle about this for me before I have to leave?"

Looking down at the chibi detective, Ran nodded in return as she placed Kona back down on the floor.

"Sure, I'll make sure he finds out for you." Kona thanked Ran and gave a hug to her legs in return and left for her own room to start packing. Once she had shut the door, the shrunken teen leaned against it while undoing her ponytail for the time being. Kona then took out a small piece of paper containing the name of people that she knew she would need to inform of her leaving. Crossing out Ran's name from it, she looked at the name of the final person who she had yet to cross out.

**Kaitou Kid.**

**Hey, guys, I know it's been a long time since the last update and I kept pushing it back but I decided I can't just leave the readers without knowing.**

**I lost interest in reading a long time ago and as a result I sadly decided to concel this story. I know I should have made that clear a long time ago and for that I'm deeply and whole heartedly sorry to anybody who followed or faved this in the time that it's been up.**

**To be honest I'm surprised that this actually got as positive a reaction as it did considering it was only two chapters with nothing happening. However I do deeply appreciate it and wish all of you the best in any case. My deepest apologies once again.**

**However if any of you are interested I did have a story acting as an introduction for a phantom thief protagonist of my own on Fictionpress. It's going to seem like self promotion but if you ever want, I could give you a link or tell you where to find it. I honestly feel it's better than any of the stuff I wrote on this site.**


End file.
